


Curarla

by yunnmello



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnmello/pseuds/yunnmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le dolía el mirarla sufrir por alguien que no valía la pena; ansiaba curarle esas heridas, hacerla la mujer más feliz... Pero sabía que él no era el indicado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curarla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aradira](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aradira).



> Es completamente para por su cumpleaños atrasado. Ara, eres una genialosa persona y esto es por tu hermoso picspam de "Fix You" 3 aparte de por tu cumpleaños... Con esa canción me inspiré y gracias a ti conocí más Coldplay En verdad, espero conocerte mucho más (: ^^

Cuando le veía sufrir, cuando lograba divisar esas despreciables lágrimas resbalar a través de sus mejillas ya acostumbradas a la sensación de esa acuosa esencia que derramaban sus orbes castañas, ansiaba abrazarla, secar esas crueles gotas que destellaban en sus ojos enrojecidos gracias a sus constantes tristezas.

¡Cómo deseaba ser él la persona por la cual lloraba, por la cual sentía ese torturante vacío en su interior!

La sentía frágil y delicada, al igual que una copa de cristal repleta de vino, cuarteada.

Cada día veía el cómo esa cuarteadura crecía más y más, derramando más esencia, con ese mismo ritmo a cada instante alentándose sus latidos.

Temía el momento en que ella se desplomará en mil pedazos.

Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer más que mantenerse a su lado y apoyarla en esos sombríos momentos que enfrentaba, sin lograr alejar esos demonios que la atormentaban como arpías, atacándola una y otra vez, sin merecerlo?

La abrazaba mientras lloraba desilusionada, desesperada por el dolor que su pecho sentía cada vez que los observaba a ellos juntar sus manos, sus cuerpos y sus labios; cada que vez él la ignoraba; cada vez que el frío se apoderaba de su piel congelando sus sentidos, destrozando su alma.

Los polvorientos y viejos libros en la biblioteca no le ayudaban, no desprendían de ella la estaca envenenada lastimando su corazón. La joven se sentía más perdida, más sola, más herida.

Él deseaba ser su antídoto, aquél que le hiciera sonreír una vez más y le inyectara felicidad como lo hace una estimulante droga. Brindarle toda la luz y felicidad que ella merecía, sin una molécula de malicia, sin temer lastimarla.

Anhelaba ser todo lo que ella necesitaba, curarle las heridas y secar aquel llanto interno que, aunque la castaña intentará esconder a los demás, el joven sentía su fluir cada vez que la sostenía, entremezclando sus debilitados latidos.

¿Qué podía hacer más que admirar su dulce tristeza? Sabía que él no era el indicado para curar su dolor; comprendía que el único que lograría colocar un parche y retirar todas esas espinas clavadas en su alma era ese pelirrojo que, mientras ella suspiraba hipeando, besaba a alguien más.

Acariciaba ese cabello cobrizo mientras le invitaba a recargar su húmedo rostro en su pecho. La abrazaba mientras ella lloraba, sufría y se desangraba.

¡Cómo deseaba ser él quien experimentara esa tortura, y no esa mujer que moría lentamente a su lado! ¡Cómo ansiaba reparar, algún día, ese corazón destrozado y liberar ese sentimiento encadenado! ¡Cómo deseaba ser su luz al final del túnel, quien le brindara una verdadera felicidad!

¡Cómo anhelaba que esas lágrimas amargas fuesen risas resplandecientes, miradas alegres y un corazón latiendo armoniosamente! ¡Cómo deseaba ser quien la curara de ese patético dolor que acechaba su ensombrecida belleza interior!

Aunque en el fondo sabía que, por obvias razones, él no era el indicado para eliminar esa sombra fantasmal que se apoderaba de su ser día a día un poco más.

La recogía entre sus brazos y murmuraba palabras tranquilizantes, acariciando su piel e inhalando su esencia seca e inspirante, mientras su interior se debatía, arrancando el pétalo de una flor imaginaria, decidiendo si confesarle o no esos sentimientos, intercalando lagrimas rojas y transparentes; sabiendo que, desde el inicio, él no estaba formado de la sustancia indicada para poder restaurar el corazón cálido y luminoso de la destrozada castaña a la que, entre derrumbes llenos de furia y desilusión, siempre amaría.


End file.
